The Green-Eyed Demigod
by Sacrifice123
Summary: Perseus Jackson is a demigod in Ancient Greece. His mother died from a monster attack and he has no family left. Then he meets a famous demigod hero. The Fates themselves planned his life hundreds of years ago. What will happen? Rated M for swearing
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys its Sacriface123 this fanfiction is my first story. Im not sure if its well written or not but its not for me to judge, its you guys the readers. PLEASE REVIEW FOLLOW ETC It helps me alot.**

 **I DO NOW OWN PERCY JACKSON**

A 7 years old boy ran though the forest of Greece. A giant Hellhound was a few feet behind him as he weaved himself through the trees. The enormous Hellhound had been chasing him for about an hour. The boy had sweat coating his jet black hair, he was starting to tire and he knew that he couldn't run from the overgrown dog forever, making up his mind he pulled out a hairpin from his hair

Flashback:

It was a normal day, he and his mother lived in a small cottage not far from Athens, which he visited often with his mother for supplies. The wooden cottage was surrounded by a grand forest, he and his mother was eating lunch when suddenly a large dog barged into the side of the house. It tried to fit in but failed since he was too big, when the dog retracted himself to headbutt the house again his he and his mother fled into the forest. When they stopped to catch their breaths his mother picked up a stone and then gave him her hairpin telling him that he will need it later on,

"Run Perseus! Run away I will distract it as along as I can, Run!"

"No! I will not leave you mother..."

"You have to do it for me."

Then his mother started running towards the hellhound

Flashback end

He had no idea what to do with the hairpin so he did the first thing that came in mind : he rubbed it between his fingers (AN: DON'T JUDGE ME :c). Then the unimaginable happened: the hairpin transformed into a sword. Suddenly the bushes rustled behind him and with a howl the monster jumped a few meters in front of him. The beast growled and glared at him but Perseus held his ground, this monster killed his only remaining family: his mother. He had no cousins and he never knew who his father was. It was always a sore subject for his mother, every time he brought it up his mother would change the subject or simply ignore him. He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice the Hellhound jumping at him, suddenly an arrow came out from behind him and instantly killed the monster, to his surprise it turned it into golden dust.

He immediately looked behind him and found the person who saved him, behind him stood a Giant man with jet black hair and sea green eyes just like him.

Then he spoke, "Hello demigod, I am Orion son of Poseidon, god of the seas, the mighty Earth Shaker and the father of horses."

 **PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW/ FAVORITE**


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting a new friend

**Hi guys its Sacriface123. I hope this chapter entertains you, this is my first fanfiction story so im not used to writing stuff like this. And wow 34 in 1 and a half day it was way more than I expected. I'm an absolute fan of Percy Jackson. I welcome all pairings but I prefer Pertemis or Perzoe**

 **REVIEW TO CHOOSE PAIRINGS.**

 **IDEAS ARE WELCOME**

 **TELL ME IF THERE ARE ANY GRAMMER FAULTS**

 **PLZ FAV/FOLLOW/REVIEW. It means so much to me, it keeps me going.**

 **My goal is 100 reviews!**

 **And shoutout to DJBERNEMAN** **for reviewing! THANK YOU**

Last time:

He immediately looked behind him and found the person who saved him, behind him stood a Giant man with jet black hair and sea green eyes just like him.

Then he spoke, "Hello demigod, I am Orion son of Poseidon, god of the seas, the mighty Earth Shaker and the father of horses."

Now:

Perseus immediately knelt his knees, demigods, from what he learnt from his mother demigods were rare and powerful, his mother also told him to show proper respect to them to not anger their parents.

"Thank you, my lord, I wouldn't be alive right now if it wasn't for your highness" then Orion laughed out loud and said "Stand up lad, I'm no prince nor king you have no need to bow to me. Who is your godly parent lad?

Perseus then stood up and asked "Godly parent?"

"Judging by the minion of Hades chasing you, you are a demigod, am I wrong"

Perseus's face flashed with realization. He was a demigod, a son of a god, a god with supernatural powers, but that god couldn't save his mother. His expression morphed into one of anger "If it is true what you say, he is no father of mine, he could have saved my mother or even showed me a sign that he was there, watching me, but no he chose to ignore me. After all that's what gods do isn't it? They bed mortals just for their entertainment, they stay with them for a night then never return.

Orion sighed he knew what the 7 years old was feeling, after all, he himself was a son of Poseidon and Euryale, the daughter of Minos and princess of Crete, he saw his father only once, and it was on his 14th birthday, he was in the garden of the palace of Crete when Poseidon emerged out of the water of a lake near him, the sea god approached him and gave him a bow for his birthday present, they exchanged a few words, then the god left. Then, one day Minos thought that Orion was going to overthrow him and ordered his guards to capture him. His mother tried to protect him from her father, but alas she was turned into a golden statue. He barley managed to escape the soldiers, for years he wandered in the forests and learnt to survive. He asked the kid "What's your name lad?"

"Perseus"

"Well then Perseus I understand what you are feeling, but you must understand there are the ancient laws that prevents the gods from meeting their children"

"That's bullshit if my father truly loved me and cared for my mother, he would have at least appeared in my dreams."

Orion sighed and laid a hand in Perseus's shoulder.

"We have many things in common. The roads ahead of us are lonely and a companion would be nice. In exchange, I will teach you how to protect yourselves from monsters and mortals alike.

Perseus stood deep in thought should he accept help from a person he just met? He weighed the pros and cons, in the end he concluded that he wouldn't survive in the wild for very long, he didn't know how to hunt nor defend himself from monsters.

"I accept your offer" Perseus said finally "I will travel along with you, but I won't be your slave either. I also owe you for saving my life.

Orion cracked a smile and pulled out a silver dagger from a sheath at his hips

"Consider this as our sign of friendship, now follow me, I have made camp nearby, I came here to investigate the howl of the beast"

 **Its Sacriface123 signing off. Later guys.**


	3. Getting a job

**Hey guys its Sacriface123. To say im not dissapointed would be lying 119 views but only 1 reviews?! I'm starting to have second thoughts about this story... Also thank you 917brat, Arkyz , Djberneman, angelsrock27, dontfrogget, justenb7, lucaskammer97 for following this story, it means alot to YOU**

Last time:

Orion cracked a smile and pulled out a silver dagger from a sheath at his hips

"Consider this as our sign of friendship, now follow me, I have made camp nearby, I came here to investigate the howl of the beast"

Now:

Perseus did not sleep well that night, he had nightmares concerning how the monsters killed his mother.

After he woke up, the first thing he did was gather more firewood to keep the firewood on, Orion was still asleep, drooling on the ground as he slept.

Perseus POV:

I was coming back to the camp-sight from gathering firewood when I noticed that it was empty. Where was Orion? Then, it occurred to me. Did he abandon me? If he did why? I sat by the camp fire putting firewood on it to keep the fire alive. Then, I waited for Orion, hoping that he would come back.

About a half an hour of waiting I started to lose hope, by this time I was devastated, I had to survive alone in the woods, I had no clue how to hunt nor how to use the dagger HE left me with. Suddenly a rustling of bushes came from behind me. When I turned around I saw Orion with an average sized deer hanging over his back. I sighed in relief. He hadn't abandoned me.

"What's the matter lad? You look depressed" he told me

"Nothing"

-Line Break-

Third person POV:

A few years later, the duo started traveling to Chios, the fifth largest island of Greece. The king of Chios, Oinopion has been searching for a huntsman and Orion volunteered.

Perseus who was 12 now, was trained by Orion to be a proper hunter, which meant mastering archery, knives, walking silently through the woods and tracking animals to hunt them down. During these years he had killed many monsters such as the Minotaur, hell hounds, telekhins and cyclops.

A month later Orion and Perseus reached the island. The beauty of the island was incredible, by the roads were many trees with different colors of leaves were standing grand and proud. The architecture of the temples dedicated to various gods were amazing and the houses by the streets were beautiful. As they reached the palace which was decorated by gems and various metals, Perseus noticed Orion checking out several women and winking at them, Perseus rolled his eyes, he, over the past years noticed that Orion was a womanizer every few weeks or so, they would visit a town to gather supplies. There, Orion would drag him to a bar, get drunk pick up a lady then screw them in a hotel. And Perseus was forced to hear all of it while sleeping in the next room.

When they reached the palace, they consulted the king to let the duo be his huntsman. As they stood in the throne room, a beautiful woman sitting next to the king caught his eye, her face looked like it was curved out of marble, she had long black curvy hair, onyx eyes, high cheek bones with a slim and curvy body. Perseus was sure, she had caught Orion's eyes as well since he looked lustfully at her, with his hands over his mounting erection to hold it down.

After the meeting which went perfectly, the king ordered his servants to show the duo their bedrooms.

As the day passed on the servants showed them the dogs they would be working with. For the rest of the day they trained the dogs to obey their command.

As Artemis rode her moon chariot across the sky Perseus and Orion returned to their bedrooms ate dinner served by the maids, and rested.

Huntsman is a hunter in charge of the hounds

 **Its Sacriface123 signing off**

 **Also check out Anaklusmos14! He in my opinion is the best Fanfiction writer there is, he mostly writes about Pertemis, Perzoe, even wrote about Percy/Reyna and other parings but he doesn't like Percabeth.**

 **Also review or PM me to vote for pairings.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys its Sacriface123. Sorry for the delay. Also** Djberneman **and** Nskyjoy0406 **THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING. DJBERNEMAN I want you to give me ideas for the pairing you chose because I really didn't expect that pairing.**

 **Also,sorry about the last chapter, I didn't have a lot of time and I was having second thoughts about the story. Right now this story has 230 views 6 favorites and 8 followers**

 **The vote for pairing is now**

 **Percy x Selene: 1 (Djberneman)**

 **Review or PM me to vote for pairings**

Three years has passed since Orion and I became the huntsman of Oenopion. Every day, we would wake up, eat breakfast, train the dogs until lunch, go to the woods to hunt then do whatever we wanted until it was time to eat dinner at the dining hall. The woman who sat next to the king at the throne room turned out to be Merope the daughter of the King. When I realized who she was, I quickly ignored the feelings I had for her to not anger the king, which was hard since I was 15 and was in puberty. Orion was a different story, when he found out who she was his feelings for her grew bigger. Power lust, the typical flaw that ran in the family, except for some. Truth be told, I was kind of disappointed in him, I thought he was the kind of person who wasn't blinded by lust and power, but nevertheless Orion was the person who saved me and we had become close over the years.

Right now it was lunch, when I entered the dining hall, I saw Orion sitting by the table for hunters of the royal family, he was drinking wine and eating lamb meat. Sitting by the head table were Oenopion, Merope and her six brothers, I went to sit by the hunter's table next to Acteon and Will Solace, who was the son of Apollo. Since Apollo was one of the twin archers, Will was one of the best archers in Chiros, next to Orion.

After lunch Orion went to feed the dogs. Meanwhile I wandered around the humongous garden beside the palace. The garden had almost every plant heard by the Greeks, courtesy of Demeter, who favored the island. I was wandering around randomly when a person silently crept up behind me, I was about to immobilize the person when I recognized who it was.

"My lady"

"Perseus, enjoying the view?"

"Very much, why are you here my lady?" I asked

Can't a princess be in her own garden?" she countered back

An awkward silence hung in the air, then she broke the silence.

"So, how have you been doing lately?"

"Fine, my lady"

"Oh cut the crap, call me Merope" she said annoyed, but amused

"As you wish Merope." I responded "So why are you really here?"

"I-, I want to learn how to use a bow" she said shyly

"From who?"

"You"

Now I was confused, if she wanted to learn archery she could have gone to her brothers, or Will or even Orion. " Why me?" I asked

"Well you are the favorite hunter of father, you seem like a nice guy and well people say that you are the best archer of the century."

"I felt blood rushing to my cheeks, "I'm not the best hunter of the century, I was thought by Orion so if you want to learn archery properly you can go to him, I mean he's my mentor"

"So, you don't want to teach me?" she pouted,

"I-I..." I stuttered

"Or you don't like me?"she said frowning with an expression of hurt

"Ugh fine, I will teach you" I said

She finally cracked a smile and then punched me playfully on the shoulder

I raised an eyebrow

"Well I have to go help Orion now, let's start the lessons tomorrow."

When I got back to the ranch that contained O'leary and Alkaios. Orion, who was waiting for me raised an eyebrow.

"You seem to be in a good mood"he said smirking "What happened? A lady caught your eye?"

I cracked a smile and stepped on his feet

"Shut up"

 **The names of the 6 brothers of Merope are Melas, Talus, Maron, Euanthes, Salagus and Athamas.**

 **Alkaios is a male and it's name means strength in Greek.**

 **I originally didn't think about Percy x Merope but if you guys want this then I will.**

 **Also my Steam account got hijacked... I was playing CSGO then a guy called CSGO giveaways added me to his friend list I accepted (I know stupid of me right?) then he sent me a link saying I was randomly selected for a karambit knife, I clicked the link he sent me, then my account profile got changed automatically and I lost control of my account. I checked the ip adress of the guy who hijacked my account and he was from Moscow, Russia...**

 **Anyways, I think this chapter is the best chapter i've written yet.**

 **Its Sacriface123 signing out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys... Its Sacriface123. Its been four full days and still no reply from steam support about my hijacked account. This is the longest chapter yet.**

 **Also I've been disappointed by the lack of attention of this story.**

 **I have 411 views and 169 visitors. That's greats and all but out of 169 visitors (Its like a view per computer 1 visitor= 1 computer that visited the site can't double the view), as I was saying, out of 169 visitors, only 44 of them read until my 4** **th** **chapter. SO only a quarter of my visitors have read my full story, which is VERY disappointing. Also I only have 2 people reviewing which means only 2 people actually care for my story I mean sure I have 8 fav and 10 followers but for me reviews are the most Important... So yeah PLEASE REVIEW... And again thank you** Djberneman and Nskyjoy0406, FOR REVIEWING!

The next day I woke up, I noticed that Orion wasn't in his bed, so I guessed that he was already at the dining hall. When I arrived at the dining hall, I saw Orion flirting with Merope, I went to Orion without thinking and dragged him to the hunter's table by his ear. Orion's face morphed into one of annoyance.

"What the fuck man? I was doing well until you came along!"

"Orion you seriously need to learn how not bed a beautiful woman every chance you get"

"Oh so she's beautiful to you?" He said teasingly

'Fuck you man, Fuck you"

When I finished breakfast, I immediately went to the ranch that contained contained O'leary and Alkaios. I grabbed two bowls and poured meat from the bag that I brought with me. The two dogs started ravishing the meat furiously. While I watched them eat I sat by a chair facing the woods of Chiros. As the dogs finished eating their meal, I saw Orion and Merope walking together towards the ranch.

An ugly feeling started rising in my chest, but I quickly suppressed it down. I grabbed the two bowls and headed towards a stream near the ranch to wash them. When I came back I saw Orion sitting by the chair I was sitting on before, I gave him a nod of recognition. Merope was patting O'leary while tickling Alkaios, when she saw me, she gave me a mesmerising smile that reached her cheeks.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"I came here to ask you, at what time will you teach me archery?"

"After I finish hunting in the woods, meet me at the archery range"

-Line break (2 hours later)-

As soon as, I finished hunting, I gave the two deers I caught to the royal chef and took a quick shower, then, I started walking towards the archery range, when I got there, I saw Merope with a bow and a quiver, sitting on a log waiting. As I walked towards her, she saw me and stood up.

"Finally, you are late"

"Sorry...?"

"So... what now?"

"Show me how you shoot."

She then walked to the shooting point and shot an arrow. It hit the very edge of the target. I raised my eyebrows, surprised that she even managed to hit the target.

I spent the next hour correcting her stance and teaching her how to hold a bow correctly. By the end of the day, she managed to shoot a couple bull's-eye with luck, every time she hit the center of the target, she would freak out and take a couple minutes of rest, telling herself that she deserved it.

For the next couple months, I taught Merope archery, until one day she didn't show up. I searched everywhere for her, the weird thing was Orion was also missing. I was wandering around the palace randomly when I heard a cry of outrage. As I quickly ran to the source of the cry I saw soldiers heading towards the same direction as me.

When I got to the source of the cry, I realized that the voice came from Orion and I's bedroom, I also saw a large ring of crowd.

As I pushed through the crowd, I saw an unbelievable scene. Merope was chained to Orion's bed, a bed-sheet covering her, along with an expression of horror. Her clothes were splattered across the ground. As I adverted my gaze, I saw Orion kneeling with blood covering his left eye. Then, I saw the king of Chiros, a dagger on his hand, which was facing Orion's throat. As the King raised his dagger to cut Orion's throat, I quickly rushed over to Orion and blocked the dagger.

"Perseus." He growled

"My lord as much as I hate to oppose you I, demand to know why you are trying to kill, my best friend"

"He tried to rape my daughter!" he roared "Is that enough reason for you?!"

I looked over to Orion, and looked at him for confirmation, but Orion avoided my gaze "I'm sorry..."

The king looked at Orion distastefully.

"Now move aside so I may punish him for his crimes"

"No"

"Then you will join him, GUARDS KILL THEM!"

As I took out my dagger and prepared myself to fight a cry came from Merope

"No, father don't"

"Why daughter? He raped you, and I have every reason to end their miserable lives.

"Just don't..."

The king stood still, then he finally spoke.

"I give you an hour to disappear from my kingdom. If I ever see you two again. I Will Kill You"

Then he stormed out the room, blinded by his rage that he failed to consider freeing Merope who was on Orion's bed. The crowd dispersed as i closed the door. Then, I walked towards Orion, ripped my shirt and gave it to him to stop further blood loss.

"Where is the key to Merope's chains?"

"Pocket" he croaked weakly

As I searched his pants, I found a bronze key and freed Merope.

"I'm sorry about Orion, if you hate me, I don't blame you...

 **PLEASE REVIEW PLZPLZPLZPLZPZLPLZPZLPLZPLZPLZPLZ!**

 **Until next time folks!**


	6. The forge god

**Well, first off I'm sorry for the late update, I was busy and all. Secondly THANK YOU** Arkyz, A. , Djberneman, angelsrock27 **and of course the guest for REVEWING. I really needed this, it keeps me gooing. As for this chapter, it made me think that I sucked at writing. The vote for pairing is:**

 **Percy x Selene: 1**

 **Percy x Demeter:1**

 **Percy x Merope:2**

 **Percy x Artemis:1**

 **Also I want you guys to decide who's Percy's godly parent is going to be. PM me or review plz follow/fav.**

 **Oh and PLZ GIVE ME IDEAS FOR THIS STORY! I WANT YOU GUYS TO PARTICIPATE IN THE MAKING OF THIS STORY!**

After the incident, the two demigods started wandering around the forests of Greece, the news of Orion spread through Greece like a wildfire. Now that everyone knew what had happened, no king would offer them a job. So to wash Orion of his sins Orion and I went to the temple of Poseidon to pray for help. So here I was praying in-front of a giant statue of Poseidon with my half-blind friend.

Suddenly, a blinding light filled the temple, I reflexly closed my eyes and looked away, a moment later, the blinding light disapeared. And infront of us stood two horses. One was black as oblivion and the other was white. As the horses saw us they neighed in recognition. Orion, however looked shocked.

"Wait what the fuck? You can talk? Um...Ok?"

I looked at Orion shocked

"You can talk to horses?"

"Apparently, since I'm the son of Poseidon I can, and they are telling us to mount them so they can be relieved of their duties."

As soon as we got on the horses, they grunted and bolted out of the temple, then they ran to the woods.

I had a hard time staying on the horses, but Orion seemed fine, he looked... peaceful. After the incident, Orion had gotten into a depression, he would hardly smile, even when he met a beautiful woman, as for his blinded eye, he had gotten an eye-patch to cover the wound.

A couple hours later, the horses stopped in-front of a wooden house which was in the middle of a forest. As we got off the horse, I looked at Orion.

"You ready?'

"I was born ready" Orion said with a smirk.

As I opened the door, my jaws dropped to the ground. Inside the house was a large room painted with gold, the house was obviously enchanted as the inside was way bigger than the inside. At the corner of the room, stood an overly muscled man with a dis-formed face.

"My my, Isn't this the great hunter Orion and his lad Perseus?"

"Who are you?" I said gripping my dagger tightly.

Orion suddenly dropped to his knees and said "Lord Hephaestus"

As I was about to drop to my knees and ask for forgiveness, the forge god stopped me.

"No need for that crap, now tell me why you are here."

After explaining our stories, the god reached into his pocket and drew out a small glass sphere.

"I think this can help your blinded eye, as for the sins, you might have to confront Artemis as she is the goddess of maidens and all."

"How can this help my eye?" asked Orion.

"Oh just put it on lad" said Lord Hephaestus

Orion tore off his eye-patch and carefully replaced the missing gap in his skull with the sphere.

"HOLY SHIT I CAN SEE WITH BOTH OF MY EYES!" exclaimed Orion

"Now leave, I was enjoying myself until you came."

 **If you didn't know Reflexly IS a word. And steam still didnt give my hijacked account back... so I can't play csgo! Really sucks that steam isnt doing anything...**

 **Plz, I know my writing sucks so I would appreciate it if you guys would give me tips for writing.**

 **Sacrifice123 signing of. Peace out!**


	7. AN SORRY

This is an A/N not a real chapter I'm sorry about this but I need more reviews about the pairing and the

godly parent of Percy. If I get enough reviews (like 3 of em) I promise I will update by tommorow.

Again I apologize for this not being a real chapter.

PS:I REALLY NEED THE PAIRING AND THE GOLDLY PARENT TO CONTINUE THIS STORY!


	8. Chapter 8

**Well guys ITS MY BIRTHDAY! I know no one cares or whatever anyways the reviews went like this**

 **Pairing**

 **Perct X Selene: 2**

 **PercyXDemeter:1**

 **PercyxArtemis:3**

 **PercyxMerope:2**

 **Godly parent:**

 **Zeus:1**

 **Oceanus:1**

 **Apollo:2**

 **Pontus:1**

 **Gaia:1**

 **Hades:1**

 **PLEASE THE PEOPLE WHO HAVENT VOTED. VOTE REVIEW OR PM ME!**

As we came out of the house we noticed that the horses, weren't where we left them, I was annoyed since we didn't even know where we were, but Orion didn't seem to care, he was too excited about his returned eyesight. I looked at Orion and cracked a smile. He hadn't been this happy in months.

"So where do you think the goddess of chaste is?"

"Last I heard, she was in Delphi with her hunters killing monsters, but that was months ago. She could be anywhere Athens, Thebes, Argos... hell, she could even be in Sparta."

"All we can do is search the WHOLE Greece and hope we meet her one day... That's great. Just Great" said Percy with sarcasm "Also, I remind you that we don't even fucking know where the heck we are!"

"Why don't we just go to Delphi and ask the oracle?"

"Oh gee, you think Apollo would let a guy who raped a maiden find Artemis?"

"Look, I just couldn't resist! Admit it, you would have done the same thing if you had the chance!"

"Ugh, look I don't want to fight, I-"

"Oh you don't want to fight?! You started this whole thing!"

"Before you rudely interrupted me, I was about to say that I'm sorry ok? So let's stop shouting at each other."

-Line Break-

It has been two weeks since we had met Lord Hephaestus. And, so far we had nothing, by now we travelled through almost all of Greece, every time we reached a city we would seek traces of the Hunters of Artemis, but whether they never left anything behind or they weren't there.

Right now, we were in the Corinthian forest and were heading towards it's namesake. The city of Corinth, which was famous for being the central trade point of Mother Greece. As we weaved between the trees, we didn't dare put our guards down, the Corinthian forest was also famous for being the nest of the infamous Corinthian Bulls. These bulls if rumours were right ate humans and also breath fire.

Suddenly, a cry rung through the forest, then it was followed by a roar. Orion and I made eye-contact and immediately knew what each other was thinking.

As we ran towards the cry, we heard a cry of pain followed by an enragous one. When I reached the destination, I saw a bunch of men fighting a bull. Corinthian Bull I presumed. I immediately took out my bow and fired an arrow towards its throat, right as it was about to plow its horn into one of the men. The bull gave out a cry of pain and turned its attention towards us.

"Orion you attack it at long range, I will fight it at close range"

I took out my dagger and quickly rushed towards the monster. As I ran, I could see arrows passing by me towards the bull. When it hit its mark the monster didn't faze as its rage only grew. It gave out a large roar as it started to rush at me.

As the monster charged, my body moved on its own, I slashed, dodged, dived between its legs and stabbed it on its rear. After countless of hacking, stabbing and being hit by at least two dozen of arrows, the monster seemed to slow down a little. As I saw my chance, I sidestepped as he charged pass me at the tree behind me, fortunantely his horns got stuck on the tree and he was immobilized... At least for a moment, then, I did something very stupid. I mounted the bull.

The bull, sensing a prescence on his back instinctively started jumping and charging, trying to get me off his back. I somehow managed to hold on miraculously. As I raised my dagger to impale his skull, I was suddenly thrown back to the ground, then I panicked.

The bull, sensing fear and vulnerability charged to stamp me with his enormous hooves when a silver arrow came out of nowhere and impaled its eye. The single arrow was soon followed by more. As the arrows rained down on the bull, it howled and fell to the ground. Then, a girl came out of the woods, approached the bull, raised her dagger."

"Permission to kill my lady?"


	9. Vote for Percy's father

**Since you guys are confused by why Percy's eyes are green if his dad isn't Poseidon I'll let you guys vote:**

 **-Percy's mom has green eyes (this one is for the people who doesn't want Poseidon as Percy's father)**

 **-Poseidon or Pontus or whatever being who has green eyes raped Percy's mom while she was in a relationship with another god , thus their sperm merging together (DONT JUDGE)**

 **-Son of whatever god that has green eyes**

 **-Percy's mom adopted Percy**

 **If there is something left out, be sure to PM or review. See you soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys it's Sacriface123, if you guys aren't enjoying this story so far, i'm sorry that my writing is terrible.**

 **Some of Fanfiction's functions recently hasn't been working, the function of seeing the number of views and I think the function for reviews has stopped working, thus reviews dont update anymore which is ridiculous. I can't even see the votes. I hope fanfiction fixes this soon. So for the votes try PM ing me. Or you guys can email me my email is**

 **jinhyuk123703**

"Permission to kill my lady?"

"Permission granted Zoe"

The girl, Zoe, quickly impaled the arrow at the monster's skull. The monster gave out a painful cry and soon turned into golden dust.

As soon as the monster dissolved, two dozen girls came out from the woods, then pointed their arrows at us. The mortals seemed to have run away while, we were fighting the monster.

Cowardly weak-minded mortals. I thought bitterly

The leader of the group was a fifteen years old female, she had silver eyes and auburn hair with a stunning face, her perfect flawless toned body would put any mortal women to shame, I quickly shook off my thoughts as I realized who it was. Artemis, came forward and looked at us.

"Who are you?"

I was about to respond when Orion beat me to it.

"I am Orion my lady, and this", Orion said pointing to me, "is Perseus"

"I've heard of you, raped a maiden, a princess no less. Normally, I would have killed you on sight, but I owed Lord Poseidon a favor, he has warned me of your arrival and your deeds. You as I decide will be our slave until we deem you free of your sins. As for your friend... he may follow you.

As she walked away, I looked at Orion with pity.

"Damn, slave of the hunt, I feel sorry for you."

Orion didn't respond as he was staring at something or a particular someone.

"DUDE SERIOUSLY? Artemis? She's a freaking maiden goddess! Don't you remember why you are here? You raped a maiden that's why! And, what is Artemis the goddess of? She's a goddess of maidens, that's what! You seriously need to stop thinking about girls!

"Ok,Ok I'm sorry, chillax dude, I just couldn't resist."

"So what now?"

Suddenly an arrow flew past my ear and embedded the tree behind me.

As I looked at the place where it came from I could see teenage girls in silver clothes laughing at us.

"Dude, look" said Orion " There's a note attached to the arrow.

As I turned around, Orion unfolded the note and read it out aloud.

"Rule number one: Listen to everything we say."

"Oh boy" This was going to be a long day

-Linebreak-

The next day Orion and I sat in the armoury tent sharpening a LOT of arrows. Orion, however, was in a bad mood.

"How can they do this to us? We are living hell right now! I can't believe all we are going to do for months is work! I mean seriously? Wake up, eat, wash dishes, sharpen arrows, put the arrows evenly in quivers, eat, wash dishes, feed the wolves, wash clothes ,hunt, eat, wash dishes and stand guard!?"

"I agree, though if Artemis really had it her way, she would be much harsher. You should thank your dad for that, plus, we are evenly dividing the work."

As I sharpened the last arrow, I started putting them evenly in quivers. Orion soon finished and did the same.

"And these female demons! They are so evil, I swear they got horns on their heads! They hate our guts just for us being males! I mean it's not like I chose to be born as a male!."

"Hahaha" I laughed "Don't forget the wolves, they absolutely hate our guts since the hunters hate us.

An hour later we finished putting the arrows evenly in quivers. As we headed towards our tent to eat, the hunters looked at us and scowled and yes you heard me right we eat at our tent. Since the hunters couldn't even stand being in the same room as them, Artemis told us to eat at our tent.

We grabbed the plates infront of the tent and went inside. The tent itself wasn't special or enchanted like the hunter's ones, inside, it had animal skin to cover the ground and... well that was all. After we ate we went to the dining hall, took the dishes, and cleaned them. The rest of the day was uneventful. As, the sun set, Artemis left to do her duties, Orion and I went to the outskirts of the camp to keep on guard.

 **Peace out**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well this took me 2hours and a half to make. First if you are not eenjoying this story, I apologize for my terrible writing. Secondly the functions are still not working, so I cannot see the votes (Reviews), so PM me if you guys can. I mean seriously, At august 29th a review popped up, and that review was written on august 27th. Total bullshit. I sent an email to Fanfiction but they ain't doin shit, or it can be because you guys aren't reviewing, I dont know. Thirdly, my hijacked Steam account is still not recovered, Fuck the Steam Support.**

 **Forthly, I'm going to go to school starting from next wednesday which is 3 days away, so I dont know if I can upload casually. Anyways ENJOY!**

As months passed Orion and I became used to the daily work basis: eat, work, work, eat work, work etc. The hunters got used to us being around and were kind enough to give us an enchanted tent which, the insides were at least five times bigger than the old one.

They also got used to our presence. Thank gods.

Orion, much to my disaprouval fell in love with Artemis and tried to make her fall in love with him, which didn't go unnoticed by Apollo, who actually often visited the hunter's camp. Apollo didn't take much like to Orion due to his flirting personality. I, on the other hand was in good terms with Apollo, every time Apollo sees me he would try to sneak me off to the local bar nearby, but alas Artemis caught me once and grounded me for a week by making me do all the work and let Orion laugh at me all day long.

I was shaken out of my thoughts as someone slapped me across the face and shouted "Perseus!"

As I came back to reality, I noticed that Artemis was standing next to me as I held a dirty t-shirt in my hand.

"Perseus!"

"Huh?"

"It's past four idiot! You're late! Orion is waiting for you by your tent."

"Oh! Sorry milady, I will head there right away."

"You better."

As I walked away from Artemis and headed towards Orion, a random thought passed my mind. Could my mother be alive?

-Linebreak-

As I walked through the forest, Orion kept looking at his surroundings.

"Something's not right"

"You feel it too? I thought-" my sentence was cut off by a sudden rustling on the nearby bush.

Hearing the noise Orion and I quickly got into battle stance.

As I walked towards the source of the sound, I silently took out my dagger. As I crouched down to observe the bush, a growl was heard behind me. As I instinctively turned around, I saw a beast like no other. It had a head of a bull and a body of a human, it held an omega axe as it looked at us with triumph as if to say. _Sup shitheads,, there's no way that you are going to beat me, so bow motherfuckers._

"The Minotaur" I whispered

"How are we supposed to kill that thing?"

The minotaur suddenly rubbed his feet to the ground as he prepared to charge.

"Shit! It's goiung to charge at us"

"No Shit Sherlock! Dive at the last second! It can only charge straight!"

As the bull charged at us, we both dived out of the way at the last second.

The bull, enraged by the fact that he missed his target, let out a roar and charged again. But this time, we were ready.

As he charged we kept shooting arrows until the last second where we jumped. By the time the Minotaur realized that there was no point in charging head on, he had at least a dozen arrows sticking out of his body. The minotaur took out his Omega axe and swung downwards at Orion, hoping that it would hit its target. But this time the axe missed and got stuck in the ground.

As the Minotaur tried to release the axe from the earth I did something very stupid, something that I would probably regret for months.

I jumped on the axe, then I ran on the axe towards its head.

As I jumped towards its head time seemed to slow down, the Minotaur frozen in shock could only watch horrified, as I plunged my knife in its head, piercing right through it's minuscule brain.

As the adrenaline disappeared from my veins, my knees buckled down as I fell to the ground, watching the Minotaur disappear into golden dust leaving an omega axe at its place.

Orion looked at me in shock of what I had done. Then, he smiled

"Bro. That was awesome!"

"Did... Did I just do that?" I stuttered

-Linebreak-

As I headed towards the food tent with an omega axe on my back and a deer slung over Orion's back, I noticed that Apollo was talking to Artemis with a stoic expression which wasn't normal since he was always a happy-go-lucky guy who never stopped smiling. As he finished talking to Artemis, he saw me and flashed a smile. Then, he flashed out to Zeus knows where.

An hour later, just before the dinner Artenis gathered a meeting which she never does. As I arrived by the campfire, I noticed that I was the last one to arrive, most of the hunters glared and me and muttered something about stupid males being always late.

Artemis, seeing that everyone was there, started talking.

"Hunters, Apollo arrived with a grave news today. Greece is declaring war on Troy and we are forced to choose sides."

"Wait" I said " The WHOLE Greece?"

"Yes, the whole Greece"

"But why?" another hunter said

"Apparently, the three goddess: Aphrodite, Hera and Athena made a boy choose the most beautiful goddess. The boy chose Aphrodite, who promised to give him the most beautiful woman in the world: Helen of Sparta who is also the wife of Menelaus the king of Sparta. So Aphrodite, with her powers, made the girl fall in love with the boy. Agamemnon the brother of Menelaus, called upon the Hellenistic alliance, which is the whole Greece and declared war on Troy."

"So whose side are we on?" A hunter called Phoebe asked

"We" said Artemis " are on the side of Troy since the stupid boy Agamemnon killed my favorite sacred deer and ATEHIM.

Also, the Trojans has always respected me and Apollo. They were also the ones that gave me the duty of the moon from Selene"

"What about the other gods?" Zoe asked

"Apollo, I, Ares, and Aphrodite sided with the Trojans, while Hera, Athena, Poseidon, Hermes, and Hephaestus aided the Greeks. Zeus is staying neutral.

We are going to travel to Troy tomorrow, rest peacefully, fellow maidens."

 **IT's Sacriface123 here signing off...**


End file.
